The Slave
by TabbyGuin
Summary: Set during the battle of Hogwarts. What if the light had fallen? What would become of our tragic heroes and their band of good doers? Who would survive in a Voldemort run world? What would be the consequences? Character Death. Eventual Lemons.


**The Slave**

Set during the battle of Hogwarts. What if the light had fallen? What would become of our tragic heroes and their band of good doers? Who would survive in a Voldemort run world? What would be the consequences?

_**Prologue**_

The air was filled with smoke and bloodshed. The battle was at a stand still. The dead were being rounded up and their loved ones cries of anguish echoed through the halls of the falling school. Hermione Granger stood with the Weasley's. They stood solemnly in a circle, unbelieving eyes looking up the Matriarch.

Molly Weasley lay sprawled on the floor, blood at her temple, eyes closed in forever slumber. Not far from Lupin and Tonks, leaving a son they barely got the chance to know. Fingers gently touching. Showing their togetherness even in death.

"Mummy." Ginny whimpered falling to the ground.

Hermione looked to each of the faces of her second family and took a deep breath. She was determined to not fall apart. She looked out of a broken piece of wall, she could see a large crowd moving toward the school. The unmistakeable form of Hagrid carrying something that was obviously precious to him.

Shouts and people pointing drew a crowd outside of the school to watch as Voldemort and his followers triumphantly marched towards them.

Hermione's heart was in her chest. She knew deep down what was going on. She felt it. Harry was gone.

"Who's that Hagrid's carrying?" Ginny asked, eyes sparkling with tears.

Hermione didn't have the heart to tell her who it was. Not so soon after losing her mother.

The crowd came closer and you could see plain as day Harry's lifeless form cradled in the giants arms. Big fat tears silently disappearing into his whiskers.

"No." Ginny said softly, her face in utter disbelief and denial.

"Harry Potter. Is. DEAD!" Voldemort declared with laughter and joy in his voice.

"NOO!" Ginny screamed. Her voice broken with grief. She took off in a dead purposeful run, easily ducking under her fathers arms and headed straight at Voldemort. In a flash of green light her body crumpled to the ground. Her expression still one of anger, grief, and . determination.

The silence was deafening. Until the roar of agony swept through her remaining family. The twins were white as sheets, Percy stood with his mouth hung open, Arthur looked utterly lost. Ron was red with fury.

"Silly girl." Voldemort taunted, "Such a waste."

He turned towards his enemies with open arms. "Purebloods are welcome to join me. It would be a shame to waste more precious magical talents. This is MY new order. Half bloods may be considered. However my plan for muggleborns..."

Ron walked forward and spit at Voldemort. I'll never join you! You won your bloody war! You've killed my Mum and my little sister! Fuck you!"

"Bella show them what awaits those who turn down my kind offer."

She stalked forward happily so eager to please her master. She made quick work of incapacitating Ron. Making him helpless as she threw curse after curse at him. His screams of pain so high pitched people covered their ears, but not one person could look away. Bellatrix took her cursed knife and slowly cut off strips of skin from his back. Ron's blood soaked the ground in front of him. Then finally it was over. He lay motionless his eyes unseeing his face frozen in a mask of pain.

Hermione's heart was completely broken. She ducked behind a few people, intent on escaping. It was no longer safe.

"Oi!" Fred Weasley said loudly, "What would we have to do to join you?"

"So that the rest of our family is spared." Added George.

Voldemort looked between them in consideration. "I want a mudblood."

Fred turned and grabbed Hermione by the scruff of her robes, "Will she do?"

Voldemort's eyes lit with glee, "Potter's mudblood. Yes. We have a deal."

ts * ts * ts *

Severus Snape awoke in the shrieking shack. Healed but sore. Every potioner knows to carry anti venoms and a bezoar wherever they go. He stood shakily and exited what was supposed to be him tomb and made his way to the front of the castle. The ruins before him, left him breathless. Hogwarts was demolished. All that remained were large chunks of rubble.

As he walked he saw a familiar raven haired boy standing between two bodies.

"Potter?"

At the sound of his name the boy turned slowly. He looked wrecked with tears pooling in his green eyes.

"What happened?!"

"Something didn't go right." the boy cried. "I was dead, but I wasn't. I could hear everything. My body would respond to anything. Ginny is gone. Ron is gone. Voldemort took Hermione. How am I supposed to win this thing without them?" He turned his beseeching eyes on his former Professor.

"We will think of something. In the meantime, I'll keep Miss Granger safe. You need to rest up. When the time is right. We will attack."

Harry nodded wearily. He leaned forward and kissed Ginny's cheek and disapparated.

Snape was left wondering how he could possibly protect the girl and help Potter achieve victory. The first pressing detail was to explain to his 'Master' why he was still alive.

**A/N**

**I have written several different starts to this story. It is something that has been plaguing me for 3 years. I think I finally have the start right. This is going to be a very heartbreaking story. I will try my best for a good ending. But I promise nothing.**

**Snape: Miss Guin you have left these readers in a raw spot.**

**Me: Don't you Miss Guin me! My name is Tabby.**

**Snape: Should be blundering idiot. Look at all the lives stolen in just your prologue!**

**Me: Ah yes, but this prologue brought you back to life.**

**Snape: Touche.**

**Me: Do you think the writers will understand my dark writing?**

**Snape: No, but I think in time they will appreciate it.**


End file.
